Not the Nantucket getaway they had originally planned
by TeamDowager
Summary: A/N Possibilities and sort of AU post-Oct-2019. Amazing kudos to the GH writers love the character development. This story is my tribute to #Chillow. Trigger warnings: tragedy, death of a child, suicidal ideation, sexual assault & abuse, cults, and grief. T for language and themes. This is a story about Willow and Chase's healing and Willow's 'real' mom.
1. Chapter 1 - the news

Not the Nantucket Getaway he had initially planned

PART I: THE NEWS

Despite the horror and sadness of the previous week, Chase was grateful for one thing. In his own small way, he had been a constant in Willow's orbit since she found out the terrible news that her baby had died. He had put Willow first and decided to take his first long overdue vacation so he could be with the person he loved most in her time of need. The Commissioner had been grateful to Chase for his leadership and was incredibly understanding of his request.

The day the news came, Willow's reaction was forever etched in his memory. He remembered that Willow's eyes started with the look of disbelief which quickly turned to desperation… "Chase this can't be true." Tears came as she asked the questions.

Then came the final verdict, the barrage DNA tests run independently of Port Charles and the followers DoD. Willow's desperation for the truth turned to anger and lashing out to whoever was closest to her. Chase had been holding Willow when the news entirely broke. He felt the force of her beating fists of anguish and grief. She was formidable even in her pain. She had cried for him to let her go, she needed to see Wiley, her baby.

He held her and let her beat and push at him for what seemed like ages. "Chase! Let me go, I want to see my baby…".

Chase had responded, his voice broken, "Willow, I'm so sorry, your baby isn't here. Wiley is really Jonah remember…"

She had suddenly stopped pushing him at those words and broke down into a deep sob. Her body went from a tour de force to a rag doll in a matter of seconds. He sat with her on the ground, feeling her small frame shaking and sobbing.

He didn't know how long they were in that position, but he was glad when Willow at last spoke. "Everything I've done…"

Chase had finished her sentence, "You did out of love and to protect Michael's child. You didn't even know it, but you are a true force to be reckoned with. I know, I'm not good with words, but I am here for you, and I'm not leaving your side." Chase had looked at her lovingly and with admiration. She had nestled her head into his shoulder and continued to quietly cry.

Later that first night after hearing the news, Chase witnessed a shift in Willow's demeanor, which concerned him a bit. Willow adopted a forceful stoicism. She didn't break into sobs again at least in front of other people. Occasionally a tear would fall from her eyes, or he would hear her crying in his apartment bathroom… He knew that she probably needed space, but was fearful of what she might do if left alone for too long. He knew Willow was strong, but this situation would break anyone. Chase felt helpless. This was unimaginable.

In the days following, Chase tried to shield Willow as much as possible from the news and internet. The print stories either played up the salaciousness of DoD cult in their own backyard or showed overjoyed pictures of Michael Corinthos getting reunited with his long lost child. Willow was distant and seemingly unaware. Chase was getting worried, he couldn't decide if Willow's stupor was healthy or not. Even more troubling was the middle of the night when he would wake up to find Willow pacing in the apartment or staring into space. She hadn't eaten much either.

However, it was during those days in which an entire town seemed to rally behind Willow and Lucas in their grief. Brad was, of course, nowhere to be found. He was facing a mountain of charges for helping Nelle and stealing Michael's baby. Willow's former students sent handmade cards and their parents sent flowers. The Quartermaine family covered the cost of a memorial service including the replacement of the baby's gravestone.

Willow, for her part, despite her own grief, felt some calmness for Michael. "Something good came come from this…" She told Chase as they were getting ready for the memorial service. "Michael will be an incredible father to Wi…I mean Jonah. That little boy has an army of love and support..." Her voice trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to say anymore.

Chase observed her carefully. She had worn a simple black dress and light make up, which didn't cover the dark circles under her eyes. He noticed a gold chain around her neck with half of a broken heart. That's new, he thought to himself. He wanted to ask where Willow had gotten the pendant from but knew its symbolism spoke volumes. Half of a broken heart. Willow's heart was broken. Her baby who had died over a year before possessed the other half of that neckless. Chase couldn't help but think about how amazing a mother Willow would have been to this little boy. Maybe someday she would gather the strength and learn to love another little one. It wasn't the right time or place to say those words.

At the end of the small private service, Willow stood alone at Wiley's gravestone. Chase gave Lucas, Sam, and Kristina nod as they walked away. He chose to give Willow a little space to be with her son. His heart broke at the words that Willow uttered.

"My son, my dearest little one, my best wasn't good enough. I couldn't protect you…." Her words trailed off into anguished sobs that Chase hadn't seen since the original news broke. Willow's entire body seemed to shake. Chase started to slowly walk towards her when he heard a voice come between them.

"Willow this is ALL your fault." Shiloh appeared from the shadows and tried to embrace Willow. Grasping her violently from behind. Chase immediately vaulted at Shiloh but, Willow, to his surprise, had used her self-defense moves to incapacitate him herself. Shiloh was on the ground, feet away panting.

Willow's fire had re-emerged, "You stay the HELL away from me Shiloh. I have a restraining order against you, but I don't give a damn. You touch me again, and I swear…"

Chase now stood between the two rivals. His arms outstretched, palms gesturing to stop.

Shiloh yelled, "I have a RIGHT to be here…to see the child who's dead because of YOU." Shiloh tried to lunge at Willow again, but Chase was there to stop him. "Shiloh, I will arrest you for violating your restraining order and for assault." It was hard for Chase to keep Shiloh at bay.

"I don't give a damn about you detective…how can you be with this WITCH." Shiloh snarled and looked at Willow with an evil intensity. "A liar, a fraud. An empty vessel..." Shiloh glared at Willow with a face that looked possessed. Chase had had enough with the vile hatred Shiloh kept saying and sucker punched him in the face with such force Shiloh fell to the ground again.

"You get the hell away from Willow, you son of a bitch…" Chase continued to stand between them, fist ready for another round with Shiloh.

Shiloh seemed to get the hint. "This isn't over Willow, not by a long shot." Shiloh walked away with a bloody lip.

Again, Willow and Chase had been alone at the gravesite face to face. Willow's fire at seeing Shiloh had turned to shame. "Chase, I'm sorry… I'm sorry for all of this."Tears flowing from her eyes.

Chase gently put his arm on her shoulder, "Willow, you have nothing to be sorry or ashamed about. You are the most incredible person I know."

"I can't bare this...you're right about Shiloh. He isn't worth another thought or moment of my life." She looked longingly at the gravestone. "You know, my baby…" her voice faltered…" My baby was born alive. I got to hold him for a moment after I gave birth." Willow paused for a moment. "His labor was a little hard. The nurses were nice and all, but I was alone with my baby. We were in that battle to live together during those hours of labor."

Chase swallowed hard. Tears started to flow from his eyes too. He couldn't imagine anyone dealing with what Willow had gone through. "When I had finally given birth. The nurse handed his little body to me in swaddling clothes. I'd never felt so much joy in my life. He was the most beautiful baby…his face was so innocent. His breath seemed strong, I felt his little heartbeat. I had so many hopes for his life for who he would become. I was excited he was going to get a dad like Lucas. Kind, smart, sweet, and genuine. For the first time in my life after my own difficult childhood, I had hope that things were going to be okay. He would be loved, and he would learn to love in this wonderful Port Charles community."

Chase continued to look at her lovingly as she continued…" I know logically this isn't my fault. I know scientifically, my baby had an undetectable medical condition...but I still feel responsible, like I didn't take care of myself enough while pregnant. Maybe I didn't get enough vitamins or sleep enough..."

Chase looked at Willow sternly, "Willow, you need to stop. The doctor's said there was NOTHING you could have done to prevent this from happening. You can't blame yourself for something this senseless."

His placed arms gently around her, as her head was bowed even lower. "Chase…I know in my head, what you say is true, but it's Shiloh, it's everything about this place right now. In those moments, when I can't sleep, I hear his voice taunting me. My mind goes to that dark place when I was in DoD and had to submit to his every wish with my mind and body." Willow started hesitantly. "I think I need some space from here…from Port Charles. Everything and everyone is a trigger for me right now. If I see him again, I'm afraid of what I will do." Even in her grief, Willow showed strength and self-awareness…more so than ANYONE Chase had ever known.

Chase looked at Willow, and she interrupted his thinking and concern. "Chase, I know what you're thinking. I'm not trying to run away...especially not from you nor my friends, or even Jonah. Michael asked me to be a part of Jonah's life, and although right now, it's so very raw, I would like to be in this little boy's life in the future." Willow took a deep breath and sighed..."I know that I'm NOT thinking straight...or making any sort of sense..."

Chase interrupted, "Willow, you are making perfect sense." He paused for a moment, thinking of a time before they knew about Shiloh..."Willow, I think you are the most incredible person I know. Would you be open to my suggestion? I know I can't make any of this better, but I can be here for you." He paused.

"Anything is better than what I'm thinking right now," Willow replied.

"Okay then, I have an idea, that you can absolutely edit, veto or whatever...you're the boss okay...How about we take that overdue trip to Nantucket for a few days? All I have to do is make a few phone calls. We can fly there in a few hours. I know the calm of the waves, the small New England town, the salt air, might do us both some good. What do you think?"

Willow looked at him through her tears. "I feel guilty leaving, but I think for my own safety and for the safety of others, your suggestion might be best." She looked down and touched the gravestone gently.

"Willow, we don't have to stay that long. I'm thinking of a long weekend, and if you want to come back sooner, I will have you covered." Chase knew she felt guilt over leaving Wiley, but he also knew she needed some time away to grieve and maybe start to heal a little.

She sighed again, pressed her hand into his. "Okay, I'm in. I've never been to the Cape or New England before." She gently put her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go pack…"


	2. Chapter 2 - The flight

NOT THE NANTUCKET GETAWAY THEY HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED

PART II: The Flight

"_With a philosophical flourish Cato throws himself upon his sword; I quietly take to ship." - Moby-Dick, Herman Melville_

Willow stared out the window of the Cessna minutes after it took off from the Port Charles City Airport bound for Nantucket Massachusetts. Under normal circumstances, she would have been excited about a new adventure. She had never been on a plane this small before and never been to New England, the Cape, or Nantucket. However, these were not normal circumstances. In her hands was a weather-beaten copy of _Moby-Dick_ that she had grabbed from Chase's bookshelf.

She stared down at the tattered copy. Her eyes fixated on the cover where a great white whale was looming under a little unsuspecting boat.

"_Am I the whale or the whaleship?"_ Willow thought. "_Definitely the vessel about to break into a million tiny pieces." _ She looked across the small table at Chase, who was definitely trying to make its best effort not to stare or look too concerned.

"Willow," he looked back, "You know there were lighter reading choices on my bookshelf." He pointed to Moby-Dick, "We could also pick up some great beach reading by Nantucket authors when we get to the island. There are two amazing bookstores on the island that operate year-round. There are some great local authors whose stories aren't so—"

Willow interrupted, "Just like I've always wanted to go to New England, I've always wanted to read _Moby-Dick_. So far, I'm learning a lot. Now is as good a time as any."

"Well…if you change your mind, we can make a pit stop at one of Nantucket's bookshops." He sighed.

"Sounds a-okay." She immediately opened the book, thinking about whether her reply was convincing to Chase. She thought about how both Chase and Michael always seemed to know when something was up with her or when she was trying to hide something. Chase, however, unlike Michael, knew when not to pry. She continued to try to maintain her calm façade that she had for most of the week. She didn't want him to worry or to know of the shame and darkness enveloping her.

As the flight got underway, she continued reading. In the first few chapters, she forgot herself for a moment and got lost to the imagery and description of the book. The narrator named Ishmael, seemed like a snarky 20 something with not a care in the world, except his own darkness. She could relate a bit, although she had never been that much of a smart ass. Throughout the book, Willow felt a little gratitude to the previous reader who had took the time to annotate and take notes in the margins. There were a lot of references and nautical context Willow had no frame of understanding. The neatly scribbled pencil notes were extremely helpful.

Within 60 minutes of take-off, the cabin began to darken. Willow looked out the window and saw dark rain clouds which were preventing her from continuing to make further headway into the novel. She then looked at Chase, who despite his best effort, had fallen asleep.

She closed the book and stared at Chase, feeling what could be, a small glimmer of hope. Willow had experienced unimaginable darkness and despair during the last few days. Chase was near her through all of this, but he had been careful not to overwhelm her.

Willow had been unable to verbalize what she was going through because it hurt so much. The physical heartache and nausea she could deal with. But the emotional and mental toll was another thing. Her mind continually raced to dark places. Her memories of all the bad things that had ever happened to her seemed to continue to rush towards her like a crashing tidal wave. When she closed her eyes, she felt Shiloh's presence or thought about the moment she had found her father's body in his hotel room the morning after her initiation. Her mind went to even darker places, so she forced herself to stay awake and try to stay away from those traumas.

Willow knew on a non-emotional level that Chase had been smart not to leave her alone. She had told him it was for the "safety of others" and herself. She wondered if Chase realized the ramifications of her words. Since the news of the loss of her baby, Willow had been figuratively drowning in a sea of emotion. Her heart seemed to waver from unimaginable grief, to intense anger, and to total numbness. She felt unpredictable in her own skin as her world spiralized out of control.

Willow looked down again at the cover of _Moby-Dick_. The world seemed to be coming upon her like that great White Whale in _Moby-Dick_, ready to break her. What would happen when she did finally break?

"_Is this fair to Chase?"_ She thought. _"He deserves a girlfriend who is in one piece, not a basketcase." _ She felt another pang of pain thinking about how she had lashed out at Chase when the news first broke. Her hands still hurt from pounding against Chase's chest. _"How/why is he still here with me? No one else has ever thought me worth it. Maybe they knew something that Chase doesn't?" _She thought.

Willow wasn't used to having someone be with her like this. She hated feeling dependent on him or anyone for that matter, but she allowed his attention because, in some small way, she rationalized that it helped Chase feel a little less helpless.

Her mind continued to wander some more. As a teacher, she had learned about how to support others, especially children in the event of grief. She had also witnessed Michael and the others' grief at the parents' bereavement meetings a year ago. Although an irrational thought, Willow couldn't help but think that by attending that grieving parents meeting, she had cursed herself to the same fate.

The captain's voice interrupted her from her reflection.

"We'll be landing in about 10 minutes. Please buckle up." The captain shouted.

Chase awoke and looked out the window and then at Willow, "How's the book?"

"It's good so far. The notes in pencil have been helpful." Willow replied.

Chase looked puzzled. Willow held up a page, showing numerous references to Greek and Roman Mythology, The Bible and Nautical terms, all written in a neat and flowing cursive hand.

"Oh," Chase said. "Truth be told, I only know the story of _Moby-Dick_…never actually read it myself. "

"Then whose notes are these…" Willow asked quizzically.

Chase squinted a bit, looking at the handwriting. "I'm pretty sure those notes are from Finn's mom. She passed away before I was born…" He paused awkwardly, "Obviously. But I know she was incredibly smart, just like Finn."

The captain interrupted again," Nantucket's Airport Tower is reporting a light rain and temperatures in the 50s. Hope you brought rain gear. "

"Willow, I'm sorry, I didn't even think to look at the weather before we left Port Charles," Chase said quietly.

"Chase….It's totally fine. The weather is perfect." The last word came out of her mouth a little too robotically. She knew it, and she knew Chase had heard it.

There was the familiar jolt when the plane landed. The jet slowed and started to taxi to its parking space for the evening. Willow looked out the window again. The sky was dark and gray. The rain seemed to be pouring down in sheets.


	3. Chapter 3 - The island

_A/N: This fanfiction may become an alternate reality when that does happen on General Hospital. For now, this is my tribute to #Chillow – Chase and Willow in the aftermath of heartbreak. Sorry, this installment is a little long. Happy reading. _

PART III: The Island

_"Nantucket! Take out your map and look at it. See what a real corner of the world it occupies; how it stands there, away off shore, more lonely than the Eddystone lighthouse." -__Narrator Ishmael from Herman Melville's Moby-Dick_

Chase began to second guess his decision to take Willow to Nantucket. They stepped off the plane into a ferocious storm. They had to make a run for the terminal to not get completely soaked. Their Cessna pilot had been kind enough to let them know that all flights had been grounded until the following day and the ferry between Nantucket, the Vineyard, and the mainland was on hold until at least tomorrow morning. This was indeed a lonely place, "away off shore."

Chase looked admiringly at a drenched Willow, who continued to put on a brave face as they searched for the car rental counter. He couldn't help but remember the last time they were soaked together when Chase had suggested a walk in the park before a thunderstorm. It was one of the first times that sparks had flown between Willow and Chase. It was so easy to talk with Willow back then. Their relationship had been new and goofy. Chase reflected on how much had changed in such a short amount of time. He didn't realize how much pain came from falling in love. He stole another quick glance again at Willow comparing her to his memory. Chase marveled at how beautiful and courageous Willow was, despite the marks of grief. She was clearly thinner and her skin paler. Hopefully, this weekend would bring some color back into her face, and some hope to her future.

The Nantucket airport was around the same size as Port Charles' municipal airport. Chase felt another small pang of regret, for the second busiest airport in the state of Massachusetts, there were not a lot of people about. Chase had done some homework for their trip despite his blunder of not checking the forecast. He had taken the time to look up a few friends he knew who still resided on Nantucket. Thankfully those friends just happen to work for the fire and police departments, as well as a nurse at the one Nantucket hospital. All of his friends confirmed they would be on the island this weekend. Best case scenario, they would be good people to meet up with for a drink, talk about the sox and get Willow's mind off the horror of the last week. However, the real reason Chase had reached out was a precaution in case he needed back-up in supporting Willow. Chase's own training in law enforcement made him keenly aware of how grief sometimes leads to mental health crises. He was hopeful that he wouldn't need to seek his friends' support and expertise but was ready in a non-judgemental way if he did.

Willow's robotic and terse responses over the past few hours made him feel good about having a back-up group of support, especially with Willow's choice of reading material. He could have kicked himself for having Moby-Dick on his bookshelf. Although he hadn't read the book himself, he knew the opening chapter started out with the main character with suicidal tendencies. _The book's famous narrator Ishmael was not a great example of healthy coping. Probably not the best book for Willow to be reading right now._ He thought to himself.

"Miss Tait, Mr. Chase…. we've been expecting you." A friendly woman with the name tag

"Cynthia" smiled at the couple from behind the car rental counter.

"Oh…" Willow had replied as the desk attendant placed a key fob to a Mercedes G-Class into her hands with a metal keychain lobster.

"There must be a mistake." Chase looked at the attendant with confusion, "I rented an old Jeep Wrangler, beach pass included."

Cynthia looked down at her computer screen, clicking through a few screens and then replying, "Yes, you are correct. However, that rental is unavailable and has been refunded to your account. " Cynthia smiled and looked up at Chase, "Let me explain."

Chase began to protest when Willow placed a hand on his chest, signaling to let the car rental staff member speak.

Cynthia smiled at Willow appreciatively and continued, "Not to worry. A Kristina Corinthos Davis and Michael Corinthos had sent this vehicle over on the ferry from Woods Hole shortly before you arrived. The car is paid in full, and the title is under Willow Tait's name, complete with full insurance, and a Town Beach and all access sticker. You'll need switch registration to New York on your return trip, but you have at least six months or so to do so. The Corinthos family seemed to know what they were doing."

"But..." Chase again started to speak. Willow's hand squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

The attendant began to speak again. "Even if you wanted a different car, a Corinthos Coffee company, not sure if they are any relation to Michael or Kristina, I'm assuming yes, managed to put paid reservations on all other rental cars on the island until tomorrow morning. Guess they didn't want you to say no. " There was a quick pause, "One more thing, there are two bikes attached to the back of the vehicle and some complimentary jackets and activewear. Those are yours too Miss Tait, compliments of the Nina Reeves and your friends at Crimson magazine. Ms. Reeves made the call herself. It was thrilling to speak to someone so famous." The car rental staff grinned uncontrollably. Obviously a _Crimson _reader.

Willow's lower lip seemed to tremble at that last sentence. Chase tried not to stare too intently at Willow.

"I guess we have to drive this for now," Willow said with a sigh. She smiled at Cynthia and looked hesitantly at Chase. "We can take this up with Kristina and Michael later. I can't even comprehend the Nina Reeves thing right now." She turned back to the car rental desk. "Is there anything else you need from us?"

"No, Miss Tait. Have a pleasant stay in Nantucket. Sorry about the weather, it should break tomorrow morning sometime. Make sure to stay away from the shore, though. The swells are pretty to look at but treacherous until the weather service gives the a-okay. Large waves in weather like this are common. You will be able to tell from the flags at the coast guard station or check your phone's weather app. Anything red means no swimming. Yellow is questionable. Green is okay."

"Thanks again, we'll take that under advisement." She turned to Chase and handed him the key fob, "You can drive, you know where we are going." Her face was stoic again.

Chase wondered what was happening behind her blue eyes. He could have sworn he saw a tinge of shame with the mention of the gift from Michael and Kristina. Chase also thought he saw a flash of anger with the name "Nina Reeves." _Willow didn't want to be anyone's charity basket. Nina Reeves didn't know better, but Kristina and Michael should have._

When they got to the car, which was thankfully under cover of a garage, Chase noticed two bikes attached to the shiny new SUV. He gestured for Willow's weekend bag. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before handing it to him. Chase noticed that Willow's bag was considerably lighter than his own. He felt a troubling pang in his gut. _Something didn't seem right. Willow typically traveled light, but did she even pack at all? _ He tucked his questions away. He would ask them if he needed to. Besides, it seemed that Nina had provided some nice all-weather athletic gear for both of them.

Chase got into the driver's seat and placed his hand on Willow's which was resting on the armrest. She didn't seem to respond to his touch, her hands were cold, "Where to first?" He tried to smile.

Willow looked at him, "you know best…wherever you want to take me."

"Okay, let make a quick stop at the grocery store, pick up food and drink. We can also stop in town if you want. I'm sure some stores are open if you need anything?"

Willow thought for a moment. "I'm a bit tired, would you mind if we just make the one stop at the grocery store." Willow's sighed audibly.

_She did look tired. This was a reasonable request,_ he thought to himself.

They did not much speak to each other on the short car ride to the grocery store. Chase focused on the road and Willow stared vacantly out the window at the rain and wind. Chase felt a little out of place driving a Mercedes. He tried to tell Willow about the beat-up 90s Landrover Defender which was the car he was used to having on the island. Willow forced a small smile and a quick, "that's interesting."

At the supermarket, Chase felt awkward in coaxing Willow to step out of the SUV. She told him that she would rather stay in the car to check her phone and close her eyes for a few moments. She even pulled out an oversized pair of sunglasses and laid her head on the car seat. Chase decided not to push.

"I'll be quick!" He smiled at her.

Chase purchased food for the next few days which included breakfast items, quick dinners, coffee, fruit, and wine. He also picked up some magazines and activity books in the event Willow tired of Moby-Dick. He knew his parents' cottage had internet and a basic TV package too. Despite the small stature of the little house, there were a good number of nautical based books, jigsaw puzzles, and board games also. Maybe Willow would enjoy a game of Yahtzee or Monopoly? She probably was good a Scrabble too.

Chase got back to the car and loaded the backseat with their groceries. When he got back in the driver's seat, he noticed the wetness on Willow's cheeks. She had been crying. _Emotion is good, _Chase thought. He grabbed a box of tissues from the grocery bag before starting the car.

"Thanks, Chase. I'm not sure how much of company I am right now." She spoke quietly. "Do you regret coming? I could have gone somewhere on my own, you know."

"Willow...I want to be anywhere you are. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I'm the doofus who forgot to look at the weather forecast." He gently took her hand in his and kissed it. Willow let her hand linger in his for a moment.

"Okay Chase, let's get to that cottage of yours." Chase started driving the car again. This time Willow began to speak to him. "While you were in the store, I turned on my phone." She paused for a moment.

"Anything interesting?" Chase listened as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Just 25 missed calls from Nina Reeves and another 3 calls from Pentonville Prison presumably from Harmony. A ton of texts as well from Nina?!" She took in an audible breath, "It made me so incredibly mad. I know she apologized a few weeks back for the Nurses' Ball, but that doesn't make up for how she treated me for the past year. Why the heck is Nina calling me?!"

Willow took in another quick breath and continued, "Rational me knows my current situation isn't at all related to Nina, but irrational me can't help but feel angry and hurt about how she treated me. Do you know she told me I was _fundamentally dishonest_ and questioned _what kind of teacher are you?! _ Irrational me can't help but think that she was right when she said I _couldn't take care of my own child._ Does she have any recollection of these words... if I wasn't in so much pain...maybe I'd be able to look at this more clearly? I know I should be happy for Michael to have his son back. All of this, again, has nothing to do with Nina. Why the phone bombing?! "

Chase nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, "I don't know. Nina's been known to go overboard when she realized she made a mistake." Chase winced at his own choice of words "overboard." _Probably not the best selection of words, _Chase thought to himself. Willow didn't seem to notice. He went on, "she probably feels terrible about how she treated you and is trying to make amends...although 25 calls, free gifts, seems a bit excessive."

"Excessive is an understatement, Chase. And the calls from Pentonville, I thought prisoners were only allowed one phone call. The only person I know in Pentonville is my mom. I'm glad she is testifying against Shiloh but I am fearful to let her in. I don't trust myself and if I lose her again to Shiloh..." She trailed off, "I just don't know Chase. I can't even process what I'm feeling, let alone deal with Nina or my mom." Willow took a deep breath and shook her head a little.

Chase stopped at a stop sign and quickly glanced at Willow who was staring down at the iPhone in her lap. The screen was blank...but she was gripping it with intensity. "There don't seem to be notifications now?" Chase drove on.

"I almost threw my phone out the window in the grocery store parking lot, but instead I just turned it off." She paused, "I suppose I shouldn't waste a perfectly good phone."

Chase kept his eyes on the road, "I'm guessing you didn't listen to any of the voicemails or read the texts?" Chase asked.

"No. I couldn't. The thought of hearing those messages triggered something in me. I saw my reflection in the rearview mirror, and I didn't like what I saw looking back at me. I'd rather not explode on either my mom or YOU for that matter. I guess I wouldn't mind blowing up at Nina, but I doubt it would do me any good. Each time my big mouth has made my situation much worse when it comes to Nina. I decided to take a break from everyone else. After all, that's why I wanted to go away. To GET AWAY, you know."

Chase smiled a little bit. He was glad she was opening up. "Willow it would be okay if you did explode. I can't even imagine how Nina makes you feel. But from what you told me, she has a lot to make amends for. A LOT. Trust your gut. When you're ready to engage with her you will. You've got good instincts when it comes to people and situations."

"Chase, you think too highly of me." She paused searching for the words, "I don't think it would be okay to land behind bars again. I never want you to question your calling as a detective again. I've already done enough to hurt your career."

Chase's brow furrowed, "My career. Willow, whatever decisions I do and don't make...I have no regrets. You, for one thing, are more important than my career. I told my brother this thing once. I do believe in the system for the most part. But let's be real. The system is made up of real people, and real people suck sometimes." Chase smiled, "I'm sure whatever you do, it won't be illegal. Right?" Chase's voice had a tint of worry to it.

Willow noticed the worry in Chase's voice and started to speak again, "Don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior this weekend. I won't be arrested, I hope."

"I'm not worried Willow," Chase wondered if he was being 100% honest with that statement, "I want you to take this weekend to do what you need to do. If you hadn't noticed, you are hundreds of miles away from Nina, Harmony, and Pentonville. You don't need to engage with them unless you want to. The island is also tranquil this time of year. But, not too quiet. There are some of my old friends on the island if you want a non-judgemental group of 20 somethings to drink with if you feel up to it. No pressure either way. I'm happy with just the two of us too! " He paused for a moment pulling into a short driveway. "We're here! "

Chase thought the cottage looked a little shabbier than he remembered. The small cottage's siding was much more weather-beaten siding and the small porch desperately needed painting. "This is it. The town beach is a few blocks away. Tomorrow if this is too quiet for you, we can meet up with my friends or even head off the island to the mainland of Massachusetts if you like. Looks like we're going to have to drive back to Port Charles anyway eventually." Chase stopped the car and paused for a moment looking anxiously at Willow as she stared at the house.

He followed her lead as she got out of the car and walked to the front of the vehicle. The rain had abated for a bit, and he felt pleased as she seemed to close her eyes and draw in a deep breath. There was still some daylight, and one could hear the waves crashing in the distance. Willow grabbed Chase's hand and took another long breath, letting the salt air fill her lungs.

"Chase. It's perfect." She gave his hand a squeeze. "If you unlock the door, I can help with the groceries. Oh, and can you grab the luggage, including the Crimson stuff? Shouldn't let good stuff go to waste this weekend and I packed a little lighter than this weather allows. " She shivered for a moment.

"I am at your service." Chase smiled and unlocked the door.

The next few hours seemed to fly by. The storm continued to rage around the small cottage. The sound of the rain combined with the distant waves was oddly soothing. Chase had started a fire and began making dinner. Willow had changed into a PCPD sweatshirt and sweatpants and kept reading Moby-Dick by the fire. Chase laughed to himself as he looked at Willow from the kitchen. The PCPD sweatpants were way too big and were supposed to be HIS pajamas. Guess he'd have to wear Crimson sweatpants to bed tonight.

Chase finished mixing the salad and arranged an extensive cheese and vegetable platter. Lasagna was in heating up in the oven. "Wow, Chase. I'm impressed. It smells so good in here." Willow was suddenly at the kitchen counter with Moby-Dick in her hand.

Chase unscrewed a bottle of Shiraz and poured two glasses, handing one to Willow. "No need to be impressed. I literally unwrapped already made things and chopped up a cucumber. It's not rocket science."

She grabbed a piece of cheddar and took a sip of wine. "Did you know that Moby-Dick was inspired by a true story involving the whaleship Essex whose first mate's name was Owen Chase? There are some notes about him in the footnotes. He was a Nantucketer. Any relation to a certain Harrison Chase?" She smiled and grabbed a carrot from the veggie plate.

Chase smiled back, "I don't think we're any relation. Otherwise, I would probably know about it being a detective and all." He took a sip of his Shiraz as well. "Mmm. This is a good wine." He paused for a moment, grabbing some freshly washed bowls from the drying rack. He was appreciative that his parents literally left the house ready to be used for friends and family. "You seem to be enjoying Moby-Dick so far. You're like almost a quarter of the book. I didn't realize you could read so fast." He served Willow a bowl of salad. "Eat here at the counter, or by the fire?"

"Here's good for now. " Willow said seating herself comfortably on a stool at the kitchen counter. She gulped down some more wine, finishing the glass quickly.

As if by habit, Chase refilled Willow's glass.

"I wouldn't say Moby-Dick's a GREAT book so far. But it's not bad." She started to dig into the salad. Chase continued to be pleased that Willow seemed to be acting like herself. "It's definitely a good distraction, and the setting is perfect for where we are. There were several chapters about Nantucket, which made me really appreciate being here. " She grabbed another piece of cheese from the counter. "It's got a lot of depth to it. Ishmael knows a lot, and if it weren't for the handwritten notes, I probably wouldn't understand most of it. "

Chase and Willow ate and talked for the next few hours. Alternating between the living room with the fireplace and the kitchen counter. They even played a round of scrabble in which Willow won by over 100 points and Chase had really tried. Two empty bottles of wine later, Chase felt the evening could not have gone better. Willow seemed to be almost at ease. It was also the first time he'd seen her have an appetite in days.

Later that night, as the rain continued to fall softly on the roof, Willow had turned to Chase as they lay in bed together, "Chase, thank you for bringing me here. It's much more peaceful than I could have imagined." She kissed his lips gently, "but can I ask one more favor of you?"

"Anything. I said I was at your service and I meant it." Chase replied quietly as he felt Willow's body tremble next to him.

"Can you hold me in your arms tonight? Like just hold me and not ask any questions?" Tears were streaming down her eyes.

Chase wrapped his arm around Willow, and she lay her head on his chest. He noticed the smell of saltwater in her hair and felt the slight dampness on his shirt from the tears coming from her face. _Willow had said no questions_. He reminded himself of this and quickly drifted off to sleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

Chase awoke several hours later to the sun shining through the window. He felt lighter than before and reached to Willow's side of the bed. She was not there, and the house was silent.

To be continued...

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Feedback/suggestions/corrections are always welcome :)_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Crash of the Waves

PART IV: The Crash of the Waves

Willow awoke suddenly. She looked around and noticed an unfamiliar bedroom and forgot where she was for a moment. Her heart was pounding, and there were beads of sweat on her temples despite the chilled air. She had that terrible dream again. The one she dared not tell Chase about.

_Breathe Willow. You're safe with Chase on Nantucket. Remember?_ She mentally told herself as she saw the streaming light from the sun coming through the curtained windows.

The cottage was quiet except for the distant sound of waves and Chase's soft breathing. Her anxiety eased for a moment. _You are okay. It was just a bad nightmare. _She continued to take deep breaths. _At least you slept last night._

Sleep, albeit poor sleep, was still a small victory in her book. She hadn't gotten much in the past week. This was the first time she made it past sunrise in days. Perhaps it was because she had let Chase in a little the day before. She reflected a moment on Chase's arms around her the night before. His warm embrace and his love made facing a new day more bearable. Everything still hurt and emotional weight was on her chest, but at least she could think clearly for the first time in over a week.

She gingerly got out of the full-size bed, careful not to disturb a sleeping Chase and grabbed the PCPD hoodie to put on over the PCPD t-shirt and sweatpants she already had on. She took a moment to look down at Chase. His face was so peaceful and serene. Another calming sight to the eyes that were sore from weeping.

She bent down and kissed his forehead. He didn't even seem to stir, aside from a small smile on his face. Willow's face, as if by instinct and habit, wanted to smile back, so strong was Chase's positive influence. There it was again, that little glimmer of hope that she felt around him. That hope in her heart, however, was quickly diminished when she reminded herself as to the reason why she woke up so early.

Willow tiptoed out of the bedroom to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water which she drank quickly. She looked at the clock on the kitchen microwave, unsure of its accuracy. It flashed at 6:30 am. She debated turning on her phone to find out the actual time but decided against it. The voicemails and texts could wait a few more hours. She would have to face them eventually, just not yet.

Furthermore, she didn't want to wake-up Chase. He deserved to sleep in and rest. He had demonstrated such patience and care with her. A few extra hours of sleep was pretty much the only small comfort she was capable of giving him in her current state.

She felt the impulse to go for a jog to clear her mind. It was sunny after all, and she had packed running shoes. Her clothes would need to be washed anyway since she had sweat through them in her sleep. Running, although not her favorite exercise, would possibly push away the images of her nightmare. She quietly went through the Crimson gift bag, noticing some clothes she could wear when she returned from her run.

_Returned from my run._ Had she not planned on returning? She felt a flash of the pain she felt from the day before. It was intense and almost unbearable. But it went away, and Willow was still standing and still loved by others. She shuddered for a moment thinking about her poor state of mind the day before when packing. This past week, she did feel a bottomless ocean of despair. But hurting herself? _Yes._ She had to admit; she had thought her life was meaningless. This dark thought scared her. That wasn't the Willow she had built herself to be. Nor, would she ever wish to cause pain or sadness to Chase and the others in her life who cared for her.

_My life does have meaning and purpose. Who else will remember Wiley? Who else will fight Shiloh? I had meaning before Dawn of Day, and my life will continue to have meaning._ She reminded herself of the strength that Chase was always talking about.

Grateful for the sleep from the night before, she marveled at how much more clearly, she was thinking. She made a mental note to schedule time with a grief counselor when she and Chase were back in Port Charles. A run would have to do for now to help her, at least, physically distance herself from her grief.

She gulped down another glass of water, found her sneakers, and decided to write Chase a little note on the kitchen counter:

_Didn't want to wake you. Went for a jog to the beach. Don't worry, running in one direction and will turn back when tired. _

_Planning on taking a right on the road from the house towards the beach if you're up before I get back. _

_Feel free to come to join me, but no pressure. Be back soon. Xo, Willow._

As she quietly closed the front door to the cottage, she was greeted by a crisp ocean scented breeze. She slowly started jogging. Her muscles ached a bit from the inactivity, but she held her head high and eyes forward. She focused on one foot at a time and let her mind wander to the recurring nightmare from moments before:

_It was the night of her initiation, and she could feel and smell Shiloh as he used her. The memory of that night and the three years of similar nights after that was horrible enough. Yet, in her dreams, it was worse than she remembered…if that was even possible. In the bedroom at the Dawn of Day house, as Shiloh was with her, she opened her eyes. In the corner of the room were people watching her. She recognized them in horror instantly, her father Douglas Miller stared back at her, holding a baby. Both her father and the baby were crying. Chase was there too, and his face was horrified and looking down at Shiloh and Willow. _

_She was mortified and ashamed, but as if paralyzed, she could do nothing about it but submit to Shiloh and see her dad, her baby, and Chase staring at her. The dream would descend to even darker places. After Shiloh was finished with her, he would degrade her and taunt her. She was nothing without him. Damaged. Worthless. No one would or could love or desire her. _

_As her dream continued, she somehow found a way to escape the Dawn of Day compound after Shiloh left her room by crawling through a window. She could hear her father's voice calling her. There was hope until suddenly she was in his hotel room again and cradling his dead body in her hands. Only now, her dad was holding her baby, and that baby was very still. The silence of the scene was split open by a piercing scream. Willow realized she was the one screaming. _

The sudden crash of the waves against her feet pulled her from the horrible nightmare images. Had she zoned out so completely that she ran straight into the ocean? Seemed so. And, she was screaming at full force.

Willow stopped screaming and stood for a moment in the surf, debating her next move. She looked around embarrassed. No one had come running. She hadn't disturbed anyone. The cold water seemed to snap her back to her senses. She retreated from the tide to sit on a nearby dune some distance from the sea. She heeded the warning of the car rental attendant to stay away from the water. The surf, although seemingly calmer but could still be unpredictable. Besides, the water felt like it was freezing.

The beach was empty except for a few seagulls and a soft breeze, blowing at the seagrass. Willow's throat felt raw. How long had she been screaming? She wondered.

The sand she sat on was still damp from the rain the night before, but Willow didn't seem to mind. She reminded herself that she was hundreds of miles away from Shiloh. He had no power over her now. Chase loved her, despite the horror of knowing her past. As for her father, she would honor him by continuing to fight Shiloh and be the good person he hoped her to be. She missed her dad so much. Before Dawn of Day, he had always been a source of comfort and care.

The images from the dream continued to swirl in her head. Especially those of her father. _What would dad want for you?_ She asked herself out loud. _He loved you._ _He would not want you thinking of his memory in this way. _ She repeated these words as she curled her head on her knees.

She felt the tears flow from her eyes, but she wouldn't try to stop them. She continued, thinking about her dad and her baby. Chase's words also came to her mind. Chase had reminded Willow that even though she couldn't have any power over the fate of her own child, she had stepped up to help save another child. This simple thought had been a comfort to her. Michael, who had suffered as she suffered now, was reunited with his child. She kept her head on her knees, reassuring herself.

_Peep! peep!_ Willow pulled her head from her knees to see two little birds scurrying on the sand near her. She recognized them as piping plovers from a science lesson she taught her third-grade class. She sat there mesmerized for a moment staring at the cute little creatures. They would run-up to the ocean and run away quickly to avoid the surf. Their short legs were so fast. They were resilient little birds. Both of them even came close to her and promptly scurried away, looking for food.

"Wow," Chase spoke quietly. He was standing beside her, "I think you have magic powers or something." He pointed at the little birds, "In all my years coming to the coast, both here and in Florida, I've never seen a piping plover except in Pixar movies." He grinned at her, "and here there are two of them."

Willow looked up at him with not quite a smile but not a frown either.

"May I?" Chase gestured to sit beside her.

"Of course. It's a little wet though."

Chase sat down his head, bowed a little. "Willow..." He spoke quietly, "I got a little worried when I woke up at 7:30 am, and you were gone. I see now I had nothing to be concerned with..." He looked down at her wet sweatpants and shoes, "except it's a bit cold to swimming. You're shivering."

Willow moved her arm to be interlaced with his and leaned into his warmth. She kept her gaze focused on the plovers who were running back and forth on the sand and listening to the sound of the waves hit the shoreline, "I'm okay. Chase..." She took a deep breath. She had a choice to make about what if anything she was going to share.

He looked at her, concerned. "Willow, you know you can tell me anything. This is a judgment-free weekend, remember?"

"Chase, I haven't been entirely forthcoming with you…" Willow began to speak, and Chase didn't interrupt. Willow let her heart do the talking. She told Chase everything from the moment she heard the news and how her anger was misplaced at him, about the self-harming thoughts, the original reason for not packing anything, and about her nightmares. Tears streamed from both of their eyes. Through it all, Chase held her hand and looked at her lovingly.

"Chase," she concluded, "I don't want you to feel responsible for me. I would completely understand if you wanted nothing to do with me. Ever since we met, all I've done is to add pain and drama to your life. I don't understand how you are still with me, even now, after sharing everything?" Willow looked down.

Chase scooted his body, so he was facing Willow, kneeling in front of her. His eyes were looking directly into hers, "Willow. Despite everything that is going on, you have given me the most precious thing in my life. LOVE!" He paused for a moment searching for the words to express the depth of his feelings, "You are by far, the most incredible, courageous, and strong person I know. I am blown away that you trusted me with your story. As painful as it is to see you in anguish, I would never want you to go through this alone." He kissed her hands gently, "I love you, and I am here for you in whatever way I can be."

Willow looked up at him. The sun was shining on his face; the ocean breeze made his hair curl a little bit. His mouth wasn't smiling, but his eyes seemed to be. She gently put her hands on the sides of his head and kissed him. Her heart wasn't whole, and perhaps it never would be, but Chase provided hope for healing. They embraced for a long time, their tears mingling with the salty sea breeze.

_Grrrrr..._Their embrace was interrupted by an unexpected growl of Willow's empty, hungry stomach. Willow pulled away from their kiss, "I guess I'm a little hungry…"

"Wanna head back?" Chase grinned, "I have quite the breakfast prepared…"

Willow stood up, her hand outstretched beckoning Chase's hand to grab hold, "I think we shall, Detective Chase. Let's race there…" Willow started running back towards the cottage. For the first time in over a week, she had smiled and giggled. It felt good.

Chase was in good shape, as she had expected. However, instead of running ahead of her, he staid firmly by her side. Willow was grateful for his presence. Willow hadn't paid attention to her run down to the beach, it seemed like a good 2 miles by her estimate.

The row of cottages finally appeared in the distance. Willow's gratitude suddenly turned into caution.

"Chase are we expecting any visitors?" Willow gasped out as they jogged closer to the cottage.

"Nope. I didn't plan on any," Chase looked puzzled.

When they were a few houses down from the cottage, Willow grabbed Chase's hand. He got the hint that she wanted to stop running.

"Look," Willow said, pointing her hand toward the cottage. Sure enough, a Jeep Wrangler was parked next to the Mercedes they picked up yesterday. There was also a tall figure sitting on the front steps.

"Oh, my God." Willow stopped walking and stared at the cottage in disbelief.

The figure's long blond hair and posture were unmistakable. The aviator sunglasses, designer boots, and jeans re-affirmed the identity. The one and only Nina Reeves had joined Chase and Willow on their Nantucket getaway.

To be continued…

_A/N Thanks so much for reading. Any feedback/corrections are welcome!_


	5. Chapter 5 - The unexpected visitor

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Visitor

Nina took a deep breath as she pulled in the driveway of the Chase family Nantucket cottage. She knew coming here had been an incredibly impulsive and potentially risky move. However, Nina was headstrong; once she made a decision, she'd stay the course no matter what. This strategy typically worked in the fashion world at Crimson, but Nina's personal life had been a different story. _Was her decision to come to Nantucket in Willow's best interest or her own?_ She quickly pushed those thoughts from her head ready to get out of the beat-up Jeep Wrangler she had rented at the Nantucket airport.

She took a deep breath and got out of the car. The cottage was quaint, a little beat up, but beautiful. The air was fresh and crisp with the soothing smell of saltwater. The setting was peaceful, complete with the distant sound of waves crashing against the shore.

_Willow's boyfriend Chase had good instincts, this place has a healing touch,_ Nina thought to herself, as she felt calmer.

Nina cautiously walked up the stairs onto the porch of the cottage and knocked at the door. Nothing but silence had greeted her back. She peeked in the window. The summer house was dark inside but had definitely been recently occupied. There were empty wine bottles on a coffee table.

"Hello?" She called out loud enough so she would be heard. More silence. She looked at her watch; it was 8:30 am. It was early for Chase and Willow to be away from the cottage. The Mercedes and bikes were clearly still here. Maybe they went for a walk? _It is a beautiful morning,_ Nina rationalized to herself. Waiting was not Nina's specialty, but she decided that she would have to, at least for a little while.

Taking a seat on the front steps, Nina reminisced about her purpose for coming here and the tremendous guilt she carried. She had to make sure Willow was okay. The lack of response to her phone calls and texts worried her. But then again, up until this point, Nina didn't exactly have a good relationship with Willow.

Nina had been summoned to Pentonville the day before during Wiley's memorial service by Lorraine Miller, aka Harmony. Nina's dearest friend Curtis had encouraged the meeting. Nina hadn't known what to expect from a meeting with Shiloh's former number one follower. The words "You're Willow's real mother" from the mouth of Lorraine kept coming to the forefront of Nina's mind. Willow had been adopted by Lorraine and Douglas Miller twenty-five years ago. They had received her as a newborn and had never told her that she wasn't theirs biologically. Curtis, who after Sasha's confession of not being Nina's true daughter, had made it is HIS personal mission to make things right for Nina. Lorraine had shared Willow's adoption records, and several DNA tests were run to confirm, Nina's true to relationship to Willow.

Lorraine, for her part, wanted Willow to have the chance of a happier life moving forward, knowing that Nina Reeves was wealthy and loved by many in Port Charles and internationally helped. Nina was at first skeptical — but both Curtis and Lorraine were adamant. If Nina needed more proof - it came in the online edition cover The Invader. It featured Willow on her way to her son's memorial service with the half of the heart-shaped pendant over her black dress. Something in Nina broke when she saw that pendant. It was as if she had been numb up until this point. Instead of an empathetic observer, who had been happy to help Kristina and Michael in their plans to help Willow and Chase have a pleasant weekend, Nina became a MOTHER who wanted to be there for her daughter or at least make herself known to her daughter.

_Mother._ The word mother made Nina feel heartsick. Nina hadn't acted like a mother towards Willow at all. The past year, she was blinded with self-righteousness and didn't bother to mask her open contempt toward Willow. Time and again, she didn't even bother to listen when Willow was trying to help her be a better mother figure to Charlotte. There was that word again, _mother_. Nina had said terrible things to Willow calling her "fundamentally dishonest", irresponsible, and the worst of all a tramp. How could she have been so blind? Aside from Valentin, everyone else in Port Charles seemed to see Willow in a different light. Others saw Willow as a strong, resilient, kind, and caring person. She was courageous and brave. Most of all, Willow had been self-sacrificing. She had put everything on the line to protect the baby she believed to be her child.

Nina took another deep breath. What was she going to say when she saw Willow and Chase? The steps of the cottage were more like a cliff-edge into the unknown rather than a gateway to a new relationship. Nina had to at least try to start to make things right, even if Willow didn't accept her. Ironically, it had been Sasha and Michael who had encouraged this early morning flight to Nantucket. Both Nina and Michael had forgiven Sasha for posing as her daughter and Nina, despite the betrayal, loved Sasha. Now it was her chance to also open her heart and love her REAL child. Perhaps her public forgiveness of Sasha would help ease the tension and prompt Willow on a journey toward reconciliation too. At least that was what Nina hoped for.

The sound of distant talking and jogging footsteps snapped Nina from her thoughts. She stood up on the steps quickly to see two figures running towards her from down the road. The jogging couple seemed to stop running and started to walk slowly as they came closer to the cottage.

Nina waved instinctively, the couple didn't seem to respond but was seemed to be talking with each other intensely as they got closer. Nina had plenty of time to observe them behind her reflective aviators. Chase looked handsome in his Crimson running suit. Willow, on the other hand, looked thin and disheveled in oversized sweats. Grief does like to wreak havoc.

As they got closer, Nina descended the stairs to greet them.

"Hello…Willow." Nina said hesitantly. Looking first at Willow, then at Chase, and then back again at Willow. "I am sorry to come here out of the blue. I bet you're wondering why I am here…?" Nina trailed off, awkwardly into silence.

Nina couldn't help but stare intently at Willow. Her legs seemed to be stained with seawater, and her face was pale and taut with grief. Nina looked at Willow's eyes. The dark circles on her young face and the bloodshot eyes caused Nina's chest to ache. It was the blue of Willow's retina, an Ocean blue like her biological father Silas, that made Nina's heart skip a beat amidst the ache.

Willow felt uncomfortable under Nina's gaze. She squeezed Chase's hand and broke the silence between the three of them, "Hello, Ms. Reeves." Willow, bowed her head a little, "If you'll excuse me…" Willow passed Nina and quickly walked up the stairs entering the cottage, slamming the door, behind her.

Nina stood with her mouth open and started to walk up the stairs after Willow. Chase stopped her, "Ms. Reeves." He gently touched her arm, "Nina…thank you for the Crimson gear." Chase smiled weakly, "Willow was a little chilled from her run and dip in the Atlantic Ocean. She wanted to take a hot shower and change. "

Nina nodded, not saying anything. This seemed like a reasonable request. Chase continued, "Can we talk as I make breakfast? This will provide me with some time to share a few things with Willow's permission and on her behalf, and then you can tell me why you traveled all this way during our getaway weekend."

Nina interrupted, "I know this seems odd for me to show up here. I promise I have a good reason." She put her hand on Chase's arm and looked at him imploringly.

"Enough waiting out here. Let's start at breakfast and clear the air a bit." Chase walked up the stairs, open the cottage door and gestured for Nina to come inside.

So far, this trip wasn't a total failure. Seems as though Willow and Chase were willing to hear her out. But first, she had to listen to what Chase had to say. When they got inside, Chase gestured to the stool by the kitchen counter.

"Before I start, can I set some ground rules…". Chase started pulling eggs from the fridge along with the water filter and coffee grinds.

"Of course." Nina wasn't used to ground rules. She was on Chase's turf, and she recognized she was a guest in this space.

"Listen to what I have to say first without responding or interrupting. Also, when Willow comes out, you must honor her wishes, no matter what they are. At least for this weekend? Can you do that for me?"

Nina was slightly taken aback but didn't speak for a moment. Chase seemed to have some excellent negotiation skills that she was not aware of. She watched Chase put the coffee maker on and answered, "I can agree to that Detective."

"Okay, in this cottage, we're on a first-name basis…er nickname. You can call me Chase. I'll call you Nina. Titles get left at the door."

Nina nodded in assent. "Sure thing….er Chase."

"Cool." Chase took out some toast, eggs, bacon, and avocado. Nina's stomach instantly reacted with hunger. But she listened as Chase spoke and adeptly made breakfast at the same time, "Willow, as you know, has been through an incredibly painful ordeal this past year. First, she escaped from a cult where she had been sexually exploited for years and whose leader had murdered her dad. Did you know Shiloh had made it look like Douglas Miller had overdosed? Willow found her father's body the morning after she was initiated aka drugged and sexually assaulted into Dawn of Day's trust. Can you even imagine?"

Nina swallowed hard, she had kept up on the news of Dawn of Day but hadn't made the connection of Willow's experience with the most salacious and horrifying aspects of the news story. She was momentarily horrified. "I can't imagine." She said quietly as Chase started to fry some bacon.

"I can't imagine either. The strength and courage that Willow had to endure for years living in Dawn of Day. Her mother Lorraine, aka Harmony, had basically given Willow to Shiloh to impress him. Lorraine was so much invested and seeking Shiloh's approval that she forgot to care or act in her own child's best interest."

Nina continued to nod in affirmation. This part of Willow's story, she could actually relate to. Nina's own mother had put her in a coma and had stolen her baby…Willow.

"Flash forward, to this past year, Willow realized she's pregnant, and escapes the cult, with nothing but her own intelligence, skills. She gets a job here in Port Charles and makes the ultimate sacrifice to protect her child from Shiloh. Willow did everything possible for her child. She changed her own identity, she took care of herself, went to all her scheduled doctor's appointments, and gave birth to what she believed was a healthy baby boy."

Nina was struggling now to both keep silent and to hold tears back. The baby boy would have been Nina's grandchild.

Chase continued, bacon was done, now for the eggs. "For a year, Willow did everything to protect a child she thought was hers. Willow taught at Port Charles Elementary, where most of her students' parents recognized her care and love for children. And that through her work, she was truly looking out for their well-being." Chase paused for a minute.

This fact was the kicker for Nina. She hadn't given Willow a chance. She had immediately assumed the worst and had written Willow off, trying to get her fired and ultimately, contributing to Willow's job loss. Nina's stomach started to hurt her, "I need to hear this." She said out loud. "Chase please go on." Her voice trembled a bit.

"Through that year, she continually looked for the positive side to things. Doing everything in her power to manage her own grief of missing her child, managing her classroom through some obstacles, and again risking everything to help others escape Dawn of Day. Kristina Corinthos Davis was about to become one of Shiloh's inner circle and be sexually exploited when Willow put herself on the line to help Kristina safe. She risked everything for another person. That's the kind of person Willow is. She does what is right no matter what, even at her own expense. I've never known anyone as brave as Willow and I work in a department full of courageous people."

It was if a lightbulb went off in Nina's brain. She now understood why Michael and Willow shared a close connection. Nina tried to breathe slowly, feeling a weight grow more prominent and more burdensome on her chest.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Willow and Michael met in grief counseling for parents missing their children. I knew about it and I support their friendship. Willow hasn't been trying to catch Michael. The three of us and Sasha, of course, are friends." Chase put the eggs aside and started to cut the avocado. "Flash forward, I won't even go through how Shiloh threatened Willow at the Nurse's ball. I am grateful Michael was there. Shiloh was so angry he punched a wall. God, that man is evil. Anyway…Willow continued to do everything in her power to protect a child. A child she believed was her own, and she loved like her own from afar. Now, with the news of Brad and Nelle, and a lot more that I could ever share in the time it took to make a breakfast, Willow is grieving. Everything from her past is catching up to her plus the immeasurable loss of her child. I know I can't imagine. I can just be here for this incredible person who I love with all my heart."

Chase looked at Nina with sincerity. Breakfast complete and ready, three plates, full with eggs, avocado toast, greens, and bacon. Orange Juice and coffee as well. Chase continued speaking, "Nina, Willow and I came to Nantucket this weekend to literally get away from Port Charles and the things that have caused Willow harm. I hate to say this, but from my vantage point, you have been one of those things we're trying to take a break from. I want Willow to heal or at least start on that path. Your gifts were a nice gesture, but I don't understand why you are here? Why all the phones calls to Willow last night? She turned off her phone for her own mental health. Can you help me understand why you're here?"

Nina looked at Chase, tears in her eyes…she clasped her half-broken heart pendant that was hidden under her blouse, revealing it to Chase…."Chase, I came here…" She swallowed hard again, showing the pendent, "to tell Willow the truth. A truth I only found out yesterday from Lorraine Miller. The truth that I'm Willow's biological mother." Nina continued quickly, "I know I've been terrible to Willow this past year…worse than terrible, but from what I know of Willow is that she would rather know the truth than be left in the dark. I see that now and I see the incredible person I should have seen this past year. Yes, it's selfish of me to be here."

Nina paused for another moment and took a deep breath and began again, "I also needed to tell Willow the truth and let her know how incredibly sorry I am. I wore this pendant, this half of heart which my mom left to me — as a small token of proof that I am Willow's mother. I saw the other half on her neck yesterday. I also brought proof and evidence from Lorraine and from Curtis' PI work. But honestly, none of that matters. I came because I want to be here for Willow as her mother. Or at least to try…or start…I don't know." Nina trailed off, her voice shaking and tears coming from her eyes.

Chase stared mouth gaping open at Nina. Out of all the things he expected, finding out Nina was Willow's mother, was not one of them. He also turned his gaze quickly to where he saw Willow emerging, freshly showered…clearly and deliberately eavesdropping on Nina and his conversation as they had agreed to.

"You're my mother? What?!" Nina heard Willow's voice from behind her. Nina turned to see her daughter whose face seemed to mirror the pain and disgust Nina felt in her own heart towards herself. This was going to be harder than Nina had ever imagined.


	6. Chapter 6 - New England Weather

Chillow FanFiction:

_A/N: This story is now a bit of an alternative universe due to the current storylines on the show. Since it took so long for this installment, I probably will not go back to correct the timeline. I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. I decided it was too early to end (thanks to an anonymous reader for the feedback). This will not be the last chapter_

**Chapter 6: New England Weather**

Willow emerged from her shower, feeling the most like herself in days. Her disclosure to Chase and his reaction to it assured her she wasn't alone in her grief. Whatever stunt Nina was pulling didn't matter. She had enough in her heart to think about. Her stomach growled as her hands searched through Chase's things for something to wear. Although there was plenty of Crimson gear, she didn't want to give Nina any sense of satisfaction. She could wear the wrinkled clothes from yesterday and take Chase up on his offer to go island shopping later today.

The smell of bacon wafted into the bedroom_. For a guy who claimed he didn't cook, he sure did meal kits and breakfast well._ She thought as she quickly dressed. Her shirt was definitely super wrinkled from the rain, but she didn't care. Perhaps her sloppiness would encourage the fashionista to depart sooner from her and Chase's getaway.

Willow tiptoed from the bedroom, taking the time to collect her thoughts. It was that moment that she heard Nina sigh heavily, "I came because I want to be here for Willow as her mother. Or at least to try…or start…I don't know." Nina trailed off, her voice shaking and tears coming from her eyes.

Without thinking, Willow reacted, "Wait what…you're MY mother? What?" She stared at Nina for a moment. All the thoughts about courtesy toward what Nina had to say be damned, Willow was so angry that Nina of all people could say such a thing. _After the year of cold and cruel treatment, what kind of game was she playing? _

"What gives Nina? Is this some kind of joke?" She couldn't hold back the surprise and defensiveness in her voice. She glanced at Chase and back at Nina. She held her tongue, but every ounce of her being wanted to go off on Nina. Willow looked at Nina in disgust, her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the half heart pendant around Nina's neck and the tears streaming from Nina's eyes. Willow recognized the look of grief in Nina's eyes; she had seen them in the mirror this past week.

There was a moment of silence as the two women stared. Chase broke the silence, "Willow, Nina, let's talk over breakfast. It's going to get cold. Shall we sit on the couch and discuss more. "

Willow remembered that she was hungry, "Sounds like a plan." She looked lovingly at Chase as he handed her a plate and a cup of coffee as they both sat on the couch. Nina took her place on the small loveseat facing the couple.

The air was tense and awkward again. Willow's thoughts were racing. Could this be true? Could Nina be her mother?

Chase broke through her thoughts, putting his hand on hers, he whispered, "Willow, I think you're gonna want to hear Nina out. It's a crazy story, but your mom Harmony/Lorraine and Curtis are confirming it…Nina just found out for herself."

Willow nodded as she took a sip from her coffee. "Nina…" she said robotically, "Please explain why you're here on Nantucket interrupting Chase and my time away from Port Charles. Time away for me to grieve and heal after learning my child…" Willow's voice trembled, she knew she didn't owe Nina any explanations, but she, for some reason, felt the need to explain how inappropriate Nina's actions were, "Learning my child was dead. Do explain…why you felt this appropriate timing?" Willow stared with her eyes fierce with emotion.

Nina stared back, not knowing how to react. She heard the pain and anguish in Willow's voice and was fearful that she had made the wrong decision to come to Nantucket. Willow had always put Nina on edge…had she subconsciously known their connection after all? Willow was a force to be reckoned with. It was almost easier talking with Chase. Now she had to face her daughter and the harm she caused.

Nina's own actions were the reason this conversation was going to be impossibly hard. Nina took a deep breath, trying to find the inner strength to share what she wanted to share. She heard the soft crunching and chewing noise from across the couch as both Chase and Willow stared while eating their avocado toast. "Willow, I don't know where to begin." Nina started. She looked at Willow's face and then into Willow's eyes. She the same intensity in those eyes that she had seen the night of the nurse's ball when she had set Willow's life on fire.

Nina had to look away, feeling ashamed before she started again, "Willow," Her voice was quiet, "This was selfish of me to come….but…I needed to atone for all the harm I've caused you this past year. For the horrible things, I've said to you. For my estimation and judgment of you…which clearly couldn't be further from the truth. It was also selfish of me to come, but despite our differences, I know we both value honesty. "

Nina's voice faltered. So many people in her life had kept the truth from her. Willow might be able to relate to this. She spoke again, her voice shaky and slow, "The truth you overheard me telling Chase is the truth…I learned from Lorraine Miller, um Harmony, the mother that raised you, that I am your biological mother." Tears were streaming from Nina's eyes, and her voice was trembling. Willow continued to keep her gaze and eat stoically.

Nina got desperate, "I have proof, and I don't expect anything from you…but I wanted you to know what I learned late yesterday….I wanted to see that you were okay as well. I can only imagine what you are going through, and I got worried when all my voicemails and Harmony's messages went unheard." Nina regained her footing, "Again, this is selfish of me, I have not earned the right to anything from or about you based upon my actions…but I would like to start over…if that's even possible."

Nina broke her gaze and stared down at her breakfast plate. She couldn't even think of eating. What was Willow's response going to be? The minute of silence that ensued was deafening.

Willow struggled for the words. If Harmony was the source of this information, it was likely to be true. "Why now? Why would Harmony tell you and not me, NOW of all times?" Willow blurted out. Her heart was too tired for grief and rage or other thoughts.

"I know that you might have some messages from your adoptive mother from Pentonville. She had me record a video message for you to watch later. I'm happy to give it to you. I don't know about the timing…I really don't. What I do know, from my year or more of seeing and getting into it with you." Nina paused and quickly stated, "My fault for getting into it with you…I know from these experiences that you would want the truth. We might not have much in common aside from DNA and seeking the truth."

Willow looked at Nina, her jaw tight, "You're right about one thing, I do value truth to a fault. That's why we got into it this past year. You couldn't handle the truth even when it was right in front of you." Willow went there, she couldn't help it. Nina was silent as Willow continued to stare and take stock of her. Willow was shocked by her own feelings, in looking at Nina, her heart started to ache again. Willow wasn't sure that she had any emotional energy left, but it was there. It was if she was seeing Nina clearly for the first time in their tumultuous relationship. Nina, like her, was full of brokenness. Only Nina's brokenness was hidden by designer clothes, and perfectly done hair and make-up.

"You're right, Willow." Nina looked down at her plate of food, with shame in her voice, "You were trying to help me be a better stepmother to Charlotte and a better person. I couldn't see it. I have not excuse. I'm hoping I can start to make amends. I don't know how, but again, I think the truth was a good place to start."

Willow took another deep breath. Who was she to judge Nina for brokenness, Willow herself was profoundly broken by the death of her father and child? However, unlike Nina, Willow had the love of a man like Chase. It was their shared love that gave Willow strength. To her own surprise found herself extending an arm to Nina across the table, palm open.

Nina's hand took Willow's gesture with a smile through her tears. Willow's palm was rougher than her own, from hard work, no doubt.

Willow gave Nina's hand a little squeeze and let go. "Perhaps I'm too emotionally exhausted to fight or that I've just lost it, " Willow began, "I believe you when you say you didn't know. I believe that you value the truth, as well." Willow stopped and turned to the man who had been her rock this past year, "Chase, can you review the evidence with your Nantucket PD friends that Nina's brought…I think Nina and I are overdue for a little excursion to town since I didn't really pack much."

Chase and Nina were both speechless.

"Oh, and also, where can we get a DNA test done?" Willow smiled at both Chase and Nina. It wasn't a genuine smile, but for Nina, it was a start her heart leapt with hope. Willow felt weirdly light for the first time in days.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Whale in the Room

_A/N: A guest review showed me that I really wasn't done with this story yet. Hopefully with the holidays, I'll get some time to keep writing and see where this Nantucket getaway goes… Thank you for your warm wishes and feedback. _

Chapter Seven: The Whale in the Room

Chase had at first been a little hesitant to let Willow and Nina go shopping together without him to referee. Willow insisted that it would be okay as they both cleaned the dishes. The consensus was that Nina could stay on their getaway weekend until the DNA test came back. From there, they would decide whether or not to invite Nina on their road trip back to Port Charles in the Mercedes that the Corinthos family had sent over.

Chase had his own share of complex family relationships - but knowing that he and Finn could forge a bond after so long meant that if indeed Nina turned out to Willow's mother, there was at least some hope. He was blown away by Willow's willingness to extend the olive branch of a shopping trip to start on their own.

Before the shopping trip commenced, Chase provided some useful advice to Nina. He told Nina to "Keep your New York Yankees hat out of sight. Nantucket might be offshore, but it was still in Massachusetts aka Boston Red Sox country." Nina had been grateful for the advice, tossing the cap into the Jeep Wrangler.

Willow had offered to drive. Chase smiled as she seemed a little out of sorts in a Mercedes. It was a far cry from her ancient Toyota highlander and press to start was really novel. Nina was weirdly quiet in the backseat. Chase thought Nina was clearly biting her tongue but slightly amused. Chase assumed Nina drove these types of vehicles all the time.

Chase was a patient driving instructor and personalized GPS. There first stop was the Nantucket police station. Chase had made arrangements for Nina and Willow to submit DNA samples. After the samples were given. Chase would remain behind to go through the evidence that Nina had brought.

Willow had given him an incredible hug before she left the station and whispered, "I am so grateful for you. I love you" into his ear before exiting the station with Nina. Willow said they would NOT take long…she would text him when she was done.

Chase had some good friends on the Nantucket police force. The set him up in a cubicle with a computer and headphones. He saw Harmony's confession video, read the preliminary DNA report that Curtis had procured and seen the adoption records. Harmony's confession to Willow would have been a tear-jerker for anyone. Harmony's collateral to Shiloh had been the adoption documents showcasing that Douglas and Harmony's adoption of Willow had been illegal and brokered by Madeline Reeves and a creepy lawyer. Douglas had wanted to tell Willow the truth before he was murdered by Shiloh. Harmony didn't want to risk losing Willow again and had suppressed the truth until she learned about what happened to Willow's child.

Weighing this evidence with Nina's story — Chase had a gut feeling that Nina was Willow's mother. The DNA test would be ready the following day and tell the truth. Nina had nothing to gain by lying - she and Willow had a terrible track record. Chase felt the evidence was pretty conclusive…but he still let his longtime friend also go through it as well. Chase felt an unbiased set of eyes would be beneficial.

As he waited, he wondered how the shopping trip was going….

—

Willow and Nina walked and entered the Mercedes in awkward silence. They hadn't exchanged many words with each other since the early morning. Willow seemed to pause in the driver's seat. Nina was sure Willow knew where the push start button was this time. She observed Willow's face, staring forward but not looking at any one thing. Nina was unsure of what to say if anything, but she couldn't help alternating from looking at Willow and at her own hands. She was grateful when Willow, at last, spoke without turning to her.

"Miss Reeves…er Nina. I'm glad we have some time alone. What I have to say is between you and me. Chase has been so supportive of me, but just like with Shiloh, I don't need him to fight my battles for me."

_That sounds ominous._ Nina thought but thankfully caught herself before saying anything out loud.

Willow turned, her eyes intense, "I want to get everything between us out and in the open before we even contemplate moving forward. Let's talk about the WHALE in the room."

Nina nodded, "Okay." She said quietly but thinking to herself, _Whale in the Room. That's very Herman Melville of Willow. She is clever._ Nina pushed the thought away and swallowed hard. She wasn't sure if she was excited to hear what Willow was going to say or deathly afraid.

Willow started speaking again, "I suspect that you are, in fact, my biological mother. Regardless of if you are my biological mom or not, it does not erase the past year of our history." Willow took a steadying breath and continued, "A history of bullying, belittling, and mistrust. If we are going to attempt to have any relationship, mother or not, I need some assurances from you. I need you to know that you repeat the relationship and treatment of me with _anyone. _ I don't care who that person is. _No one_ should be treated how you treated me. You assumed the worst about me. You acted morally superior and treated me, a complete stranger like I was an incompetent tramp from the day you met me."

Nina remained silent as she looked firmly at Willow. Tears were coming from her eyes. The words Willow was saying wrung true. There was nothing to say. Nina has repeated these scenes herself from the moment she saw Willow's half pendant necklace on the Invader's website.

Willow continued, "You questioned my judgment as a professional, as a girlfriend, as a teacher, as a person and…" Willow's voice broke, "and as a mother." Willow wiped tears from her eyes, "Dammit." Willow closed her tear-filled eyes and took a few deep breaths to collect herself. _How can I still be crying_? Willow was sure that after this morning and this past week she was fresh all out of tears. Yet they still came.

After what seemed like a long time, Willow opened her eyes, surprised that Nina didn't interrupt her solitude. Willow looked at Nina again to see Nina's face a mix of concern and shame mixed together. Nina's big blue eyes were bloodshot from the tears and her cheeks red.

Willow continued, "Nina, I need to know you will be better and make an effort to be kinder to others than you were to me." Willow paused, "those others include Sasha, who is a dear friend of mine. Believe it or not, Sasha is one of the few reasons I'm open to staring over with you. She thinks so highly of you and loves you despite everything. You owe this time with me to her."

There was an awkward silence as the two women stared at each other. Nina felt that she could at last speak, "Willow like I said before, I am so sorry for my actions. I have no excuses for how I treated you, and I know you don't want to hear them even if I had some."

Nina's voice was shaky and seemed she seemed unsure of herself. Willow saw her eyes moving from side to side, searching for words, "Willow, since yesterday, I've played our interactions over and over in my head and reflected on my actions and intentions. At the end of the day, I was horrible to you, and I was so wrong about who you are. But like you said, I pride myself on being a good person…but a good person should never treat another human being like I treated you."

Nina took a steadying breath herself, "Sasha showed me the way when we forgave each other a few weeks ago. She had seen my wrath and got a taste of how I had treated you. Willow, you wouldn't know this about me and it is by no means an excuse." Nina closed her own eyes, "but when I lost my brother Jay, your uncle, and when Valentin continued to lie to me over and over again, I lost my faith in humanity. I lost my ability to trust anyone…including myself. My brother was my compass and Sasha filled that role for me until the truth came out."

Nina paused, panicked for a minute, "I'm not saying this to you to ask anything of you. I know now I must be my own compass. Sasha taught me that and I am so GRATEFUL to her. When I believed her to be my daughter, she was the first person since my brother Jay to call me out on my actions. She saw my potential to be a better person, just like Jay had…in fact, she saw me as a better person than I was. I will make this commitment to you as I did with Sasha, and as I did with my dear brother Jay, God rest his soul, I will be better." Nina looked imploringly at Willow.

Willow saw the sincerity in Nina's voice and face. Willow was intrigued to hear the name Jay…was that Nathan West? Lulu had told her a little about him. Nathan was a police officer just like her beloved Chase when he died in the line of duty. Willow pushed those thoughts from her head. She wanted to know more, but right now she didn't have the emotional energy to talk about more loss. If Nina was her mother, they would have time, including a road trip back to Port Charles and a lifetime to learn more.

Willow's finger went to the _start engine _button, and she moved her gaze from Nina to the windshield, "Okay then, that's settled for now. Let's head to town for a little bit."

Nina remained silent, she had to bite her lip to contain the desire to smile.

They drove in silence until Willow spoke again, "I only need a few things— another pair of jeans and sweats so I won't keep wearing Chase's PCPD gear. Maybe a new rain jacket…but let's not go crazy. We can also get something for Chase's niece Violet. She's missing her mom lately. 90s hits, okay? I'm in a retro mood." Willow turned on the radio.

"Willow, that sounds like a plan," Nina spoke and she couldn't help but smile when the song _I swear_ by the 90s boy band _All-4-One_ came on the radio. The song had definitely been on the radio when she learned she was pregnant so many years ago.

_A/N – Thanks for reading! _


	8. Chapter 8 - From the Deep

Chapter 8 - From the Deep

Nina was really starting to feel hopeful after about 45 minutes of shopping with Willow. She was impressed with Willow's exquisite taste. Willow seemed calm as they strolled through the main shopping area of Nantucket. Many shops were closed for the season, but the ones that remained open were well stocked and well-priced.

Nina didn't want to intrude too much on Willow's search for the few items she needed but she had already caught herself a few times inserting her opinions and praise on the different styles that appeared in the shops. Willow seemed indifferent to the comments.

_Indifference is better than hatred._ Nina thought. _We're cordial, and this is so much more than I deserve._

Willow insisted on paying for her own clothes. Nina couldn't decide if Willow was stubborn or just so fiercely independent that any assistance was oddly insulting.

For the bulk of their time together, Nina remained quiet, trying to not look too obvious in her observation of Willow keeping her distance a few clothes racks away. She wanted to play it cool, but she wanted to know everything about Willow. _How different a year could be?_ How insensitive and cruel Nina had been assuming the worst and not even caring to know Willow when she was Charlotte's teacher and after.

Despite this, Nina couldn't keep her eyes away from Willow…she literally couldn't help herself. Willow seemed to not notice. Nina's emotions were on a roller coaster of their own. Just being near Willow with the knowledge that she was her real daughter was thrilling in itself.

Nina was fascinated by Willow's resilience. Willow obviously was in a deep well of grief. There were physical signs of this. Willow's typically perfectly fitting clothes were loose on a clearly thinner frame. Willow's face, so sweet and kind, lacked its usual color. The dark circles under her bloodshot eyes apparent from lack of sleep and her hair, always in place was disheveled and curly from the saltwater in the air. Yet, despite all of this, Nina was blown away by Willow's resemblance to Silas and Willow's pure beauty.

Nina felt overwhelmed by her own heart. It was a miracle that her daughter was actually alive. But with that daughter came with a history of betrayal, lies, and sadness. Nina prevented herself from thinking about the loss of her own grandchild. She lingered on a thought that if fate had been different and little Wylie had survived, Nina would have been the cause of her own grandchild in harm's way from her actions at the Nurses' Ball. This was a humble kick to the gut. _You don't have the right to be upset about Wylie…focus on Willow._

Nina continued to let her mind wander a bit. _That Shiloh was another thing…how could he freakin' be alive? The cult leader was shot with a flare gun. He has more lives than a cat. _ She looked up from her rack of clothes, "Hey…Willow?" She looked around, the store seemed empty except for a man in a blue flannel and weather-beaten jeans and little girl on his shoulders talking to the cashier.

"What's your name…" The teenage cashier smiled brightly at the little girl.

"Caaal—lee," The little girl said with a cute voice that only little ones have, "and I'm four years old!"

"Four years old…wow! You are a big girl Callie." The cashier smiled and handed the gentleman a gift bag. "Here you go. Have a great day." The cashier rung the father and daughter out, and they soon left the shop smiling.

Nina smiled at the scene. _Callie, what a beautiful name._ Nina thought _that name was familiar… Oh, my God._ That was Willow's name. She had seen it in the documents that Harmony and Curtis had gone through with her. Willow was Callie before she was Willow. Nina felt a sharp pain in her gut. Something was definitely wrong. She looked around the store - Willow was nowhere to be found. Nina took a deep breath, trying to remain calm - but she had a terrible feeling.

"Miss…" She ran up to the cashier, "Did you see where the young woman I was with went?"

"Um…aren't you Nina Reeves! Oh my God. I love CRIMSON! My friends and I read it religiously ever since your last September Issue — in the Garden of Good and Ava-"

Nina cut the teen off, "That's so good to hear. Listen," she looked down at the cashier's name tag, "Listen, Louisa, so good to meet you, I need your help. I need to find my daug—" Nina caught herself, she desperately wanted to refer to Willow as her daughter, but also wanted to respect Willow's boundaries or not draw unwanted attention to her in this time of grief.

Nina began again, "I need to find my associate, the beautiful young woman I was shopping with. If you can help me, I can make sure you get an advance copy of next month's issue and the gift bags we give out at the Nurses' Ball in Port Charles every year?"

The cashier's eyes got big with excitement…" Of course, anything Miss Reeves…anything for CRIMSON." She smiled, looking star struck.

Nina really tried to hold her tongue, annoyance welling up, _Nina, relax, this is just a teenager._ She reminded herself that she had promised Willow to be a better person.

"Thank you for agreeing to help, again did you see where my young associate went?" Her voice was sugary sweet.

"Oh, sorry." The cashier looked embarrassed, "I think I saw her running to our restroom and changing room area." Louisa pointed to the back of the store and the sign that read "Restrooms and Changing rooms." The teen frowned a bit, "the person you were with seemed like she was in an awful hurry. I was going to check-in to see if anything was wrong, but I was with that lovely father and daughter."

Nina forced a smile, "Thank you. I am in your debt." Nina placed her Crimson business card on the table, "call my office tomorrow and ask for Maxie. She will take care of the advance issue and I will personally send the gift bag myself in a few months. I'm going to check on my daug-" she caught herself again, "colleague, and let you know if I need anything."

Nina turned before the cashier could say anything else. She walked quickly toward the changing restroom area. All the curtains in the changing aisle were open, but the single unisex bathroom at the end of that corridor's door was ajar.

As she got closer, she heard the terrible sounds of retching and sobbing.

"Willow," Nina poked her head into the restroom. She saw the crumpled figure of Willow hunched over the toilet bowl sobbing and sick with grief. Willow's shirt had ridden up a bit on her back, and Nina was shocked to see the faded remnants of the _VIIIA_ tattoo from Dawn of Day.

Nina froze for a moment. She had read about how the tattoo was code for David Henry Archer aka Shiloh's name and how it was reserved for his inner circle _The Trust._ The woman Willow thought of as her own mother had put it there before Shiloh had drugged and slept with Willow for the first time. This was after Shiloh had murdered Willow's father.

Something clicked in Nina's brain from seeing Willow's Dawn of Day tattoo. The immensity of Willow's experience and the depths of her trauma were starting to be revealed to Nina. Nina's compassionate instincts kicked in. Closing the bathroom door, she rushed to Willow, kneeling beside her and gently pulling Willow's hair back from the mess.

Nina held Willow's hair and stroked her back as she sobbed and vomited the remainder of her breakfast.

"It's okay…let it out." Nina kept repeating in a soothing voice as she stroked Willow's back with her free hand.

Willow, at last, seemed to have nothing left in her stomach, her body convulsed in a few dry heaves before she turned from the toilet bowl sobbing. Willow tried to speak but more sobs came out.

Willow's body oddly crumpled into Nina's embrace. Skillfully Nina used her free hand to flush the toilet and grab some toilet paper to wipe up the remaining mess.

Nina felt her own heart breaking as she tried to soothe the young woman in her arms. Willow seemed even smaller than before. Nina's own heart was breaking as she held her own tears back. _Nina, this isn't about you._ She thought to herself. _Keep it together for Willow's sake_.

Nina heard her own voice, saying words of comfort, "Willow, let it out. You miss them …it's okay…" As she cradled Willow's hair. Nina wasn't sure how much time elapsed when the crying seemed to subside, and Willow put her hands up as if to be released from the embrace.

Nina instinctively backed away but faced Willow who sat up her knees to her chin. Her head seemed to peak out, sad and exhausted.

"Nina," Willow spoke softly, "I'm sorry you had to witness that. I didn't know I had any tears left…again." Willow almost sounded embarrassed.

Nina put her hand on Willow's feet, "It's okay…Emotions are healthy to get out." Nina hesitated to say what she was thinking. She decided to go for it, "I saw that father and daughter…it must have brought up some stuff for you." Nina held her breath…_should I have said that?_

"You could say that…I didn't realize how much I miss my dad and seeing that little girl with her dad. That guy was even dressed just like my dad. And then hearing the girl's name. It just reminded me of everything I've lost in the last few years."

Willow sniffled and wiped her face on her sleeve. She seemed to take a breath to compose herself, "Nina, I don't even know why I'm sharing this with you of all people, and why you are even here…" Willow gained her strength and looked at Nina, the fierceness was back in her bloodshot eyes.

"Now, there's the Willow I know." Nina said with a little smile, genuinely happy to see some fire back in Willow's face, "there doesn't have to be a reason, you can share as much or as little with me as you want. Whether I'm your mother or not. I'm here. Cry, yell, scream…do what you got to do."

Willow managed to smile, looking down at Nina's sweater, "Well, let's add barf to that cry, yell, scream list."

Nina noticed Willow's eyes, and she looked down at her own clothes, where Willow's head had just rested, "Girl," Nina managed to smile again, "a little vomit is the least of what I deserve after how I've treated you." Nina let out a little laugh, "you've got some too…" She looked at Willow's clothes.

Willow looked down and laughed as well, "I'd need to vomit again if I didn't have anything in my stomach."

It was so weird, but both Willow and Nina laughed together despite the grossness of their situation.

Nina got off the ground and took off her vomit laden sweater and folded it. She had an _I Love NY_ t-shirt underneath, which made Willow smile unexpectedly.

"Don't worry, I got this, we are in a clothing store after all. Why don't you pop into the dressing room, and I'll ask Louisa to grab a few things for us?"

Before Willow could ask, "Whose Louisa?" and wash her face…Nina had exited the bathroom.

Nina found Louisa at the checkout counter. She secretly thanked God that the store was still empty.

"Louisa! Today's your lucky day…" Louisa was shocked to see Nina barreling towards her. "How would you like to help style my colleague and me like true Nantucketers…?"

Before Louisa could answer, Nina had pulled out another business card. "I need one complete casual or sporty outfit for my associate who wears these sizes" Nina wrote down what she thought to Willow's sizes were and continued speaking, "And I also need new sweater or sweatshirt for myself. Once we're dressed, you and I can take a selfie in front of your store and feature it on my _Instagram_ account and Crimson's social media? I'd invite my associate to join but she's strictly behind the camera for now. What do you say?"

Louisa seemed a little shocked…but excited. "Of course, Miss Reeves."

"Time is money Louisa, so you have 5 minutes to pick these items out… Here's my credit card for collateral. Make a list of what you picked for us. I'll also pay for whatever you choose. Meet my associate and me by the dressing room. Oh and bring a large plastic bag too!" As swiftly as she came to the cashier, Nina Reeves was running back toward the dressing room and restroom area.

When Nina returned to the dressing room area, she noticed Willow had cleaned up the remaining mess in the restroom and seemed to be waiting patiently in her own vomit stained clothes in one of the curtained dressing rooms. The two women made awkward side chatter between the curtain as they waited.

Louisa was quick with her selections and came with a stack of clothes for Willow and Nina and a plastic bag. Louisa had sweat coming down from her forward, "Here…you go Miss Reeves." The teen was considerably shorter than Nina. Louisa's starstruck feeling had turned into panic.

Nina smiled at Louisa, "these will do PERFECTLY. You have excellent taste!" Nina took the pile from the girl and the plastic bag, "I'll meet you at the checkout counter in a few." Louisa quickly scurried back to her post at the checkout counter.

Nina stood on the other side of the curtain, "Willow, can I poke my head in?"

Willow was a little bewildered by how quickly Nina's demeanor could change from the take-charge _Editor and Chief_ to the woman who had let her cry and vomit. _This Nina_, Willow thought, _This Nina is who Sasha loved._

"You can come in, Nina." Willow's eyes lit up when she saw the pile of neatly folded clothes.

"These are for you..." Nina put the pile of clothes on bench in the dressing room. "I'll just wait right outside, you can hand me your soiled clothes, and we can put them in this bag."

Both women quickly changed. Nina folded and placed the dirty clothes, including her own sweater in the plastic bag, and sealed it. She laughed at the sweater young Louisa picked out for her. It was a vibrant blue with white whales on it. A bit more preppy than what was Nina's style but when in Nantucket, one should look the part. _Charlotte would love this._ She thought. It was so different from her typical blazers and designer suites. Nina felt more hope in her heart. _Charlotte loves Willow._ She thought that there was a foundation for a relationship to build upon.

When Willow stepped out of the dressing room, Nina was blown away by the transformation. Willow looked like a model, complete with new duck boots, jeans, a sweater, and winter vest. "Wow, Louisa did a nice job! You look amazing!"

Willow's face turned red, "I wouldn't pick these clothes out for myself, but since we all know what happened to my last set of clothes."

"Well, Willow, you look beautiful." Nina wanted to hug Willow, but she hesitated, instead, she told Willow what had transpired and what she had told Louisa to do. Nina didn't want to presume Willow's involvement with Crimson. Willow, however, seemed happy to play along and at least take the photos of Nina and her new friend.

The next few minutes were entertaining. Willow was surprised at herself and how much she enjoyed seeing Nina in her element and in professional mode. Nina was a natural at making conversation with this complete stranger/fangirl Louisa. Nina seemed genuinely interested in letting Louisa ask her fashion questions and for feedback on her selections. Willow saw Nina build this young woman's confidence and was left confused about how Nina could be the same person that had been so mean to her.

Willow was also grateful that the cashier continued to be so star struck with Nina that she didn't pay her much attention. This was a good distraction for Willow. For the first time in days she wasn't thinking about her grief but utterly enthralled with the weird spectacle of a teen's selfies with a fashion editor idol.

When the two women finally left the store, Nina let her professional persona drop once again, "Willow, thank you for playing along. I didn't want to presume anything, but I also didn't want to draw unwanted attention your way. I hope that was okay."

Willow was quiet for a little bit as they walked to the car. When they reached the car, she put her hand on Nina's arm, "Nina, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you."

Nina looked a little shocked and was speechless.

Willow continued, "Thank you. This took my mind off my own grief for a little bit and it was fun to see you in your element. You made that girl's year."

Nina smiled, "Oh Louisa, she was awesome and super helpful. That was nothing."

"No…it didn't seem like nothing to me." Willow walked to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat.

Nina followed suit, not speaking.

"Oh crap, Chase must be worried!" Willow pointed to time. They had been out for a full three hours. "We got to go. Other shopping can wait."

"Do what you got to do." Nina smiled to herself again.


	9. Chapter 9 - Is this moment real?

_A/N: Fanfiction Friends, there is a lot of uncertainty out there, I thought I could do something small and insignificant by adding a chapter to this story. Reading helps me in hard times and my hope that someone will gain a little enjoyment from this story also helps too. I'm grateful for you the readers, for the creative actors and team at General Hospital and for an internet connection to share my little piece of fanfiction with you all. Sending you good thoughts and prayers with this piece of alternative fan fiction. I wrote this chapter pretty quickly - so if there are errors, feedback, please send them my way. - Team Dowager._

Chapter Nine: Is this Real?

Chase sighed deeply after reviewing the evidence Nina had brought him at least 5 times. There was no doubt about it aside from the pending DNA test, Nina Reeves was Willow Tait's biological mother. He took a few minutes to think about how, after so many months, everyone had missed it.

He recalled how Willow and Sasha looked so much alike that they could be sisters. Then he looked at pictures of Nina's late husband, Silas. Chase had to get past the weird resemblance Silas had to his own brother. _Then again, everyone had a doppelganger or two_. Chase had once met a detective from Llanview Pennsylvania. John McBain, was his name, who also looked just like his brother. _These things happened every now and again._

Chase thought about how appreciative he was to have his brother right now. He hoped for a moment that Nina and Willow could genuinely start over. Chase had never known the kind of unrest Willow had as a child. He had grown up in a loving home with two solid parents.

Chase paused for a moment, _Woah, how could be making this about himself_. He took one more stab at reviewing the packet Nina had brought him.

Nina's story, along with the supporting evidence of Harmony, including her first Dawn of Day pledge to Shiloh and everything started to make sense. Harmony (aka Lorraine) and Douglas Miller were offered a baby, a half heart pendant, and a $100,000 to disappear from their home in New York City, no questions asked. They were told the baby's biological mother was dead and that the child was an orphan. The lawyer who approached them shared that the little baby girl's only remaining family were terrible people. He emphasized that Douglas and Lorraine would be providing this child a gift of two loving parents. Both Lorraine and Douglas had always wanted a baby girl, and they were hard up for cash. They took the deal and ran. Never looking back.

Madeline Reeves had known all along where her granddaughter was. She clearly wanted nothing to do with Willow until Nina woke up from the coma. Madeline, at that point, had reached out to Douglas and Lorraine, offering them more money to stay silent. The Millers, by that time, loyal followers of Shiloh, were all too happy to accept the payment and hand it over to their leader Shiloh.

The money trail direct from Madeline to the Millers sealed the deal for Chase. Chase wondered why type of person Madeline Reeves was. _To make her own daughter Nina suffer that much. Then again, Harmony, Willow's adoptive mother had caused Willow so much anguish too. _

Chase thought more about Nina's situation. _Nina had a brother as well, Nathan, who was Maxie's late husband. He remembered that Nathan was really Nina's cousin and Liesl Obrecht's son. Liesl's other child Britt was infamous at the PCPD. Woah, Willow, was gaining some fascinating relatives with her long-lost biological mother. _

Chase yawned for a moment, and he looked at his watch. _When did it get so late? Three hours had passed since Nina and Willow left on their shopping excursion. Weren't they only going to be an hour? He thought. _He kicked himself for losing track of time and for forgetting to ask for Nina's mobile number since Willow's phone was still not with her.

For a moment, he contemplated asking to borrow a squad car. He dismissed the thought pretty quickly, knowing that the police station was the best location for Willow to find him if she needed anything. Chase packed up the information Nina had provided him carefully so that he could go over it with Willow later and decided to wait in front of the station for Willow and Nina to show up.

Chase felt the rush of the fresh ocean air on his unshaven face. _It was a beautiful day_, Chase thought to himself as he found a bench in front of the police station. He loved how quiet the island was this time of year. Calm even. Great for thinking and reflecting. Chase felt hopeful despite everything. Willow had finally opened up to him about what she was going through. His heart ached for how much pain she was him, but he was happy to share that pain if it meant helping Willow heal.

_No wonder her sleep was so troubled, to see her own father with her baby witnessing Shiloh's abuse._ He couldn't imagine the shame Willow felt even though none of this was her fault. He pushed this image aside because it made his blood boil. He had never known hatred like what he felt toward Shiloh. Willow's suggestion to get away for a few days was probably good for Chase too. He was unsure of what he would do if he saw Shiloh again. _Shiloh, the man with nine lives, back from the dead. _

The physical sensation of Chase's hand, making a fist, reminded him that this weekend wasn't about Shiloh. It was about Willow. He hoped that Willow was going to start to feel some calm, despite Nina's intrusion. Chase got anxious and stood up, beginning to pace a little in front of the station. _What an incredible woman he was in love with?_

Willow was all about second chances. She had attempted with Harmony, although everything and now was going to give Nina an opportunity. Chase wondered how he could be so lucky to be with a woman who was so incredibly strong and kind.

_There were not many people like Willow in this world. Most people would snap by now. Not Willow. _He thought.

He started to wonder and potentially understand why she chose that name for herself. _Willow trees were robust and flexible. They could bend and not break._ He caught himself, saying Willow's name out loud when he saw the new Mercedes pulling up to the parking lot.

Chase jumped instinctively as the vehicle drove up to him. He was surprised to see Nina driving and Willow asleep in the passenger seat. Nina pulled up to Chase and rolled down the window. Chase peered in concerned for Willow.

"Chase. Willow just dozed off, I figured she could use the sleep." She whispered, "I'm so sorry we're so late. We got a little sidetracked…do you want to drive?" Chase noticed the serene look on Willow's sleeping face and the calm in Nina's own. Nina was clearly whispering on Willow's account.

"It looks like you're doing a fine job of driving. I can get in the backseat if you don't mind."

"You got it. Just be careful not to open the sealed plastic bag. I'll let Willow tell you about it when we get back."

Chase noticed the tightly sealed plastic bag. He assumed by both Nina's and Willow's change of clothes that something strange had happened.

Chase sat in the back seat, impressed by Nina's driving and memory of how to get back to the cottage. He also looked at Willow's sleeping face. He felt calmer himself. He was glad Willow was getting a little rest.

"Yaa'rgh." Willow yawned and opened her eyes, stretching her arms as Nina pulled up to the cottage. Chase immediately stretched his arm from the backseat to touch Willow's shoulder.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He grinned. He didn't notice Nina smiling as well.

"I needed that." Willow yawned again, "I feel like Rip van Winkle, was I asleep for 10 years? " She looked, her eyes smiling first at Chase and then Nina.

"About 30 minutes, but heck who's counting." Nina giggled.

Chase felt relieved at how comfortable Willow and Nina seemed with each other.

Willow smiled, "Chase," She turned her head, "as much as I enjoyed that nap. How 'bout lunch?"

"Sure!" Chase was super excited and super hungry. "Do you want me to grab this bag?" Looking at the trash bag.

Nina interrupted. "Nooo…I'll grab the bag, and you handle lunch after telling me where your laundry area is."

Chase graciously complied, telling Nina where the laundry room was in the basement as they all exited the vehicle. Nina grabbed the bag with one hand and handed Willow the key fob with the other.

"I'll leave you two alone for a little bit. I'm not really that hungry. Nothing like a little laundry and review of Crimson layouts…"

Before Chase could share the news about their dial-up internet, Nina was already up the stairs and inside the cottage remarking about how she had her own Crimson hotspot.

Willow placed her arms around Chase's neck and genuinely smiled.

"You look very Nantucketer – you sure you're not from around here." Chase joked. He stared at her wavy hair for a moment. It reminded him of the first time they were caught in the rain and how impressed Willow was with Chase's ironing skills.

Willow smiled and hugged him closer.

"Willow," Chase returned her embrace, "Do I want to know why Nina Reeves is doing laundry in my parents' cottage basement?"

Willow smiled playfully, "No, you really don't want to the reason behind the need for laundry. I will tell you later if you REALLY want to know. I think the better question for right now is … Is Nina Reeves, world-renowned fashionista, and Editor-in-Chief of Crimson Magazine really doing my laundry in your parents' basement? Am I still napping or is this moment real?"

Chase kissed Willow's nose and looked at her, "Yes. This moment is real. Just as real as the love between us, and the magic of this island."

Chase noticed Willow's stomach growling as they kissed.

She pulled away, grinning, "Let's get started on lunch, shall we."

Chase stood to attention jokingly, "Aye aye, Captain!"


End file.
